Urban and suburban homeowners and business owners are increasingly interested in developing rain garden (bioretention) systems that can enhance the overall pleasant look of their landscapes. At the same time there is an increasing awareness of environmental stewardship. However, there is still a need for systems and methods that are aesthetically pleasing and efficient at cleaning storm water runoff. This and other unmet needs of the prior art are met by a system and device as described in more detail below.